Au chevet de Brainy
by Ange Noir des Tenebres
Summary: Difficile de ne pas échapper aux affres de la condition humaine, surtout quand on ne sait pas encore comment fonctionne son corps. C'est malheureusement la pénible expérience que va maintenant faire un Brainy nouvellement humain. (Résumé pourri mais bon, après j'en dis trop )
1. Chapter 1

_L'histoire prend place quelques jours après la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 2 où Braignac 5 – maintenant devenu humain – décide de quitter la légion._

 _(Dans mon contexte, la plupart des membres de la légion sont parvenu à convaincre Brainy de rester grâce à des paroles sincères.)_

Au chevet de Brainy

La grande bataille avait eu lieu il y a une semaine maintenant, bien qu'elle reste encore très vive dans la mémoire de tous les membres de la légion des super-héros – et surtout dans celle de Brainy.

Bien qu'il soit finalement resté, cela ne l'empêche pas de s'en vouloir énormément pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pendant que son corps anciennement robotique était contrôlé par Braignac 1, son ancêtre.

Depuis, il y avait eu pas mal de choses qui s'étaient passées.

Tout d'abord, Kell-El – alias Superman du 41ème siècle – avait intégré la légion après avoir prêté serment devant les autres le même jour où il est retourné dans sa propre époque maintenant sauvée puisqu'Imperiex n'est plus.

Puis Superman a dû faire ses adieux à la légion pour retourner au 21ème siècle et ainsi accomplir sa destinée au sein de la Ligue des Justiciers. Il deviendra alors le grand héro dont toute la galaxie se souvient encore aujourd'hui, au 31ème siècle.

La légion a été décorée lors d'une grande cérémonie intergalactique pour sa bravoure durant la bataille. Cérémonie à laquelle Brainy avait préféré ne pas aller, ayant peur d'attirer sur lui la colère des autres peuples malgré les encouragements de ses amis et frères d'armes.

Dans sa chambre, réaménagée par les bons soins de Saturn Girl et Lightning Lad pour qu'elle corresponde à ses nouveaux besoins humains, le jeune homme à la peau verte dort paisiblement… ou presque.

 _-AAAHHH !_

Brusquement tiré du sommeil par un autre cauchemar, il se relève en position assise sur ses draps, la couverture à peine à hauteur de ses genoux tant il l'a repoussé dans son sommeil agité. Respirant en petite bouffée saccadée, il lui faut un long moment pour se remettre de ses émotions, du moins une partie d'entre elles.

Nouvellement humain, il comprenait parfaitement les signaux de son nouveau corps quand il s'agissait des besoins physiques comme manger, boire ou même aller aux toilettes. Mais pour tout ce qui concerne les émotions et les sentiments, là son intelligence de niveau douze ne lui servait plus à rien.

C'est encore plongé dans les dernières bribes de son cauchemar – bien entendu en rapport direct avec la grande bataille – que Brainy est surpris par un appel sur le radio-émetteur de sa bague en provenance de Bouncing Boy.

 _-Brainy, tu es réveillé ?_

-Euh…oui, je suis debout. Que se passe-t-il Bouncing Boy ? Répond-t-il en ignorant les tremblements qui le parcours, sûrement dû à son cauchemar.

 _-Et bien, nous aurions besoin de ton aide pour ramener le vaisseau Mère de l'Alliance en orbite autour de la Terre. On ne sait pas encore comment mais Computo vient de nous avertir qu'il a dévié durant la nuit._

-Très bien, laisse-moi me préparer et je suis là dans un quart d'heure.

 _-Très bien, merci Brainy. Tu iras directement en salle de téléportation pour gagner du temps, j'ai déjà rentré les coordonnées, tu n'auras plus qu'à partir._

-Très bien, à plus tard.

Et sur ce, il coupe la communication alors que ses tremblements ne se calment pas. C'est donc en frissonnant de toutes parts qu'il va prendre une douche froide. Il a trop chaud, il a besoin de se rafraichir.

Quand il enfile enfin son uniforme – dont il devra penser à s'en faire faire plusieurs exemplaires maintenant qu'il avait besoin de changer régulièrement de vêtements – avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Heureusement pour lui, il est encore tôt donc il ne croise personne dans les couloirs de la tour. Se rendant directement dans la salle des téléportations, il se fait envoyer sur le vaisseau Mère.

Une fois sur place, il est accueilli par Saturn Girl qui tente comme elle peut de piloter le vaisseau pour lui faire reprendre sa trajectoire tandis que Lightning Lad cherche à comprendre ce qui ne va pas sur les écrans de la plate-forme.

-Laisse, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

-Brainy ! Ah désolé mec, j't'ai pas entendu arriver. Téléportation ?

-Téléportation. Je vais regarder ce qu'il se passe, va…

-Tu vas bien Brainy ? Tu trembles…

-…va tenir les commandes avec Saturn Gril, je vais voir où est le problème. Et oui, je vais très bien.

-Très bien chef, si tu le dis. Dit le manipulateur d'électricité en s'exécutant.

Aussitôt libérée que la place est prise par le jeune homme blond qui tape sur le clavier pour tenter de trouver l'origine du problème. L'ordinateur de bord indique un défaut de connexion entre la plateforme principale du vaisseau et les indicateurs extérieurs qui sont directement connecté aux satellites, permettant ainsi de savoir la position du vaisseau toutes les secondes.

Brainy s'empresse d'aller voir dans les fils pour réparer la connexion défectueuse. Certains fils étaient carrément déconnectés, sûrement dû à un choc interne…il faudra qu'il en trouve l'origine en faisant un diagnostic. Ses tremblements ne l'aide pas dans sa tâche, ni la sueur qui rend ses mains moites. Une fois réparé, l'ordinateur indique qu'un des indicateurs externes est également défectueux. Il va lui falloir aller dehors pour le réparer.

-Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad. Euh… J'ai réparé la connexion interne du câblage réseau mais un récepteur externe est endommagé, il faut que j'aille le réparer. Continuez de garder le vaisseau aussi stable que possible. Dès que je vous donnerai le signal, Saturn Gril tu remettras le pilote automatique et normalement, le vaisseau se remettra tout seul dans son axe orbital.

-D'accord Brainy mais fait vite s'il te plait, ces commandes sont très dur à contenir. Dit Lightning Lad tout en s'efforçant de maintenir le manche stable.

-Je me dépêche.

Une fois vêtu d'une combinaison pour sortir dans le froid de l'espace – il n'est plus un androïde aussi, sa nouvelle peau ne supporterait pas un tel voyage, surtout sans oxygène – Brainy sort du vaisseau et se dirige vers le problème. Grâce à son intelligence, il ne lui faut que cinq minutes pour réparer le détecteur. Ces cinq minutes en comprenant quatre dont il a dû se servir pour batailler avec les outils flottant autour de lui. Une fois revenu dans le SAS, il reprend son souffle avant de prévenir ses collègues.

-C'est bon Saturn Girl. Tu peux remettre le pilote automatique.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et le vaisseau fait une embardée sur la gauche pour ensuite faire rugir les moteurs afin de retrouver ses coordonnées dans l'espace gravitationnel autour de la Terre.

Une fois les tremblements du vaisseau terminés, Brainy se relève du sol où il est tombé pendant les perturbations et retire la combinaison. Il part retrouvé les autres qu'il découvre ratatinés sur les sièges de pilotages, essoufflés.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Super bien Brainy, t'es vraiment un génie. Dit Lightning Lad en souriant.

-Non, j'ai simplement une intelligence de niveau douze. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il me reste. Dit-il en s'éloignant d'eux pour retourner à la console centrale. Manquant au passage, les regards tristes de ses deux amis.

De retour à la console centrale du vaisseau, il lance immédiatement un diagnostic pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'autres problèmes. Distraitement, il passe sa main sur son front chaud pour en enlever la sueur qui coule dans ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir clairement le rapport électronique. Les deux autres le rejoignent pour aider si besoin est. Le diagnostic est un peu long puisqu'il s'effectue dans le détail aussi, en attendant, Brainy croise les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu.

Quelle ironie, lui qui mourrait de chaud ce matin est maintenant transit de froid alors que ses tremblements se font plus intenses, ce que ses amis ne manquent pas de remarquer.

-Brainy, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demande Saturn Girl.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je n'ai effectué qu'une réparation de base, rien de compliqué.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire. Rectifie Lightning Lad. –Je crois qu'elle te demande comment toi tu vas ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien tu sais.

-Remarque inutile, je vais très bien. Rétorque Brainy en s'essuyant une nouvelle fois le front avec le dos de sa main alors que le diagnostic touche à sa fin et que des tâche snoires apparaisse devant sa vision.

-Vraiment Brainy, tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout. Tu trembles comme une feuille, dit Saturn Girl, vraiment inquiète.

-Je…

Sauvé par le gong ! Ou plutôt par l'ordinateur central qui a terminé son diagnostic et heureusement, tout va bien. Plus aucuns problèmes à signaler.

-Nous allons pouvoir rentrer, enfin. J'suis naze, dit Lightning Lad, heureux de pouvoir aller se reposer.

-Oui, c'est vrai que notre nuit de garde a été plutôt mouvementé avec le vaisseau qui ne cessait de dévier. Je suis aussi épuisée. Confirme Saturn Girl.

-Bien alors nous allons…

Mais impossible de terminer sa phrase, c'est comme si son cerveau ne lui répondait plus. Tout comme son corps qui décide de ce moment-là pour le lâcher.

-Brainy ? Appelle Saturn Girl, en constatant la faiblesse dans la voix de son ami.

Pour toute réponse, Brainy perd connaissance avant que son corps ne se laisse tomber au sol.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Brainy ? Appelle Saturn Girl, en constatant la faiblesse dans la voix de son ami._

 _Pour toute réponse, Brainy perd connaissance avant que son corps ne se laisse tomber au sol._

Lightning Lad parvient à le rattraper de justesse avant que sa tête ne rencontre le sol du poste de commandement du vaisseau alors que Saturn Girl se met à leur hauteur.

-Brainy ? Eh tu m'entends ?

-C'est inutile Lightning Lad, il est inconscient. J'ai vérifié son esprit, il ne répond pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'inquiète le manieur d'éclair en plaçant mieux son ami dans ses bras.

-Il est chaud, il tremble et vient de s'évanouir… je dirais qu'il est malade.

-Oh c'est pas vrai. Gémit-t-il en se relevant en faisant attention au corps inerte dans ses bras qu'il soulève avec lui. – Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Très bien. Saturn Girl à Bouncing Boy, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

 _-Ici Bouncing Boy, je t'entends. Comment ça se passe là-haut ?_

-Tout est revenu à la normale, Brainy a assuré.

 _-Ah c'est super, j'ai jamais douté de lui. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il me dise ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je puisse parer à ça à l'avenir. Où est-il ?_

-Euh… il est là, sans vraiment être là. dit simplement Lightning Lad en regardant son ami inconscient.

 _-Pardon ?_

-Pas le temps Bouncing Boy, on a une urgence. Il faut que tu nous téléporte rapidement dans la tour de l'Alliance, Brainy a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, et vite !

 _-Euh d'accord, je prépare les coordonnées. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

-Il est malade, il vient de s'évanouir. Il faut qu'il se fasse ausculter par un médecin.

 _-Oh c'est pas vrai... Euh, j'ai entré les coordonnées, vous n'avez plus qu'à revenir. Je préviens l'infirmerie de votre arrivée._

-D'accord, merci Bouncy. Dit rapidement Lightning Lad alors que Saturn Girl coupe la communication.

A peine téléporter dans la tour se trouvant sur Terre que tous les deux courent vers l'infirmerie. Ils retrouvent leur chef d'équipe devant les portes alors qu'ils déposent leur ami sur un des lits pendant que Triplicate Girl s'occupe de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On ne sait pas Bouncy. Quand il s'est téléporté dans le vaisseau, il était déjà comme ça. J'ai essayé de lui demander mais il a dit que tout allait bien et, je dois t'avouer qu'on était un peu débordé pour maintenir le vaisseau en place. Répond Lightning Lad en regardant Triplicate Girl faire son diagnostic. –Mais au moins, il s'est évanoui après avoir pu réparer le problème, sinon je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait.

-Il est resté pro jusqu'au bout. Finit Saturn Girl alors que leur collègue s'éloigne du corps inconscient de Brainy pour venir les voir. –Alors ?

-Il n'a aucun dommage corporel donc ses symptômes ne viennent pas d'une blessure infectée ou d'un os brisé. Les radios sont nettes. J'ai donc cherché et, je pense que Brainy est atteint par une maladie humaine. Mais je ne peux pas en dire, je n'ai pas assez de connaissances sur les germes et virus terriens pour faire un diagnostic fiable.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demande Bouncing Boy, paniqué.

-Simple, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche. Les médecins terriens sont les mieux à même de savoir exactement de quelle maladie il souffre. Ensuite, il suffira d'une simple analyse de son sang pour savoir quels médicaments pourront lui être administrés pour contrer la maladie.

-Ça a l'air si simple dit comme ça, s'étonne Lightning Lad.

-C'est parce que ça l'ait. Bien que ça paraisse effrayant, il n'est pas en danger de mort, juste malade. Réplique Triplicate Girl en souriant doucement.

Des gémissements les interrompent alors qu'ils se tournent vers leur provenance. Brainy, sortant de l'inconscience, tente de se redresser dans le lit – ne comprenant apparemment pas comment il avait atterrit là.

Aussitôt, Saturn Girl le rejoint pour le repousser sur ses oreillers bientôt rejointe par les autres. Mais alors qu'il était de nouveau allongé, il se relève brusquement, échappant aux mains de son amie et se met à vomir entre ses jambes, sur les draps du lit. Ses hauts le cœur sont violents et douloureux si bien qu'ils lui arrachent des larmes qui coulent sur son visage crispé.

Le problème étant qu'il n'a pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps, n'en ayant pas encore l'habitude, et ce qu'il régurgite n'est autre que de la bille qui lui brûle la gorge à chaque passage.

-Oh Brainy, dit doucement Saturn Gril en lui frottant le dos pour le soutenir dans ce moment pénible.

-Je vais chercher une serviette, dit Triplicate Girl en s'éloignant.

-Plus le choix maintenant, c'est direction l'hôpital pour toi mon vieux, désolé. Dit Bouncing Boy, triste de voir son ami dans un tel état. – Lightning Lad, Saturn Gril, ça vous embête si je le laisse à votre charge ? Nous n'avons pas d'urgence depuis euh… la grande bataille, finit-il en chuchotant.

-Pas de problèmes Bouncy, on va s'occuper de lui. Dit Saturn Girl alors qu'elle essuie le visage de son ami grâce à la serviette humide amené par Triplicate Girl.

-Je n'aime pas faire du baby-sitting normalement, dit Lightning Lad s'attirant ainsi les regards des autres, mais j'laisserai pas tombé un ami. C'est ok pour moi.

-Très bien, je dois retourner dans la grande salle, tenez-moi au courant toutes les heures s'il le faut.

-T'en fais pas Bouncy, il ira mieux. Rassure Saturn Girl.

Sur ce, Triplicate Girl appelle l'hôpital le plus proche pour prendre rendez-vous avec un de leur médecin alors que Lightning Lad va chercher des vêtements propre pour Brainy. Saturn Girl reste avec lui, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Demande faiblement le blond.

-Ce n'est rien Brainy, tu es malade, c'est tout. Tu vas aller mieux.

-Mais…mais je ne comprends, je ne peux pas être malade, je me… je me sentais bien pas plus tard que ce matin…je n'peux pas…pas être malade !

-Du calme Brainy, du calme. Ça va aller, tout va bien se passer, on est là. On ne bouge pas, on reste avec toi. Tu ne seras pas seul. Le rassure-t-elle.

Mais la panique de Brainy prend le dessus et, déjà qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler ses nouvelles émotions mais si en plus il doit être malade, il craque et se met à pleurer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Oh Brainy, ça va aller. Dit son amie en le prenant dans ses bras pour le consoler.

C'est ainsi que Lightning Lad les retrouvent alors qu'il amène certains de ses vêtements pour Brainy qui n'a pas encore de garde-robe personnelle. Ça allait être un peu grand mais bon, en attendant, ce sera toujours mieux que rien.

Triplicate Girl le rejoint avec, sur un papier, l'adresse de l'hôpital et le nom du docteur qu'ils doivent voir, ainsi que l'heure du rendez-vous qui a lieu dans une demi-heure.

-Il faudrait lui faire prendre un bain. Non seulement ça nettoiera le vomi mais surtout, ça devrait le calmer. Dit-elle en s'éloignant pour aller voir Brainy et le prévenir de la suite des évènements.

-Ok, ça va pas être rose. Dit simplement Lightning Lad, préoccupé en les rejoignant à son tour.

-Brainy, un rendez-vous a été pris avec un médecin terrien, il pourra mieux identifier que moi la maladie qui te rend comme ça, d'accord ? Mais avant, il faut que tu te changes et que tu te nettoie. Lightning Lad et Saturn Girl vont t'aider, tu veux bien ?

Toujours aux prises avec ses larmes, Brainy ne parvient qu'à hocher la tête pour donner son accord avant qu'il ne soit soulevé dans les airs par Lightning Lad qui l'emmène à la salle de bain jouxtant l'infirmerie tandis que Saturn Girl lui fait couler un bain et que Triplicate Girl n'aille lui chercher des serviettes.

-Et voilà, un gros manteau pour que tu n'aies pas froid. Sourit Saturn Girl en habillant Brainy avant qu'ils ne sortent tous les trois.

Épuisé, il a à peine la force pour un sourire avant de presque s'endormir debout, uniquement tenu éveillé par son amie qui ne cesse de lui parler.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, Lightning Lad soulève son ami dans ses bras puisqu'il était bien trop épuisé pour à peine tenir debout, et avec Saturn Girl, s'envolent pour se rendre à l'hôpital rapidement grâce à leurs anneaux de l'alliance.


	3. Chapter 3

Le plus dur pour eux ne sera peut-être pas la consultation finalement. Ils allaient plutôt mourir d'ennuis dans la salle d'attente pleine à craquer de l'hôpital.

Chacun assis sur un siège avec Brainy – au milieu – qui s'appuie lourdement sur son ami électrique tant il somnole.

Malgré un rendez-vous réservé, les horaires des médecins hospitalier sont très variables aussi, avec le retard accumulé par ces derniers dans la journée, Lightning Lad et Saturn Girl ont dû attendre une heure avant d'enfin pouvoir entendre leur nom être appelé au-dessus du brouhaha des personnes qui attendent encore.

Soufflant de soulagement, ils s'empressent d'entrer dans la salle d'auscultation en trainant leur ami malade avec eux.

-Alors, Monsieur Querl Dox c'est bien ça ?

-C'est ça docteur. Répond Lightning Lad à sa place. Pardonnez mais, il n'est pas vraiment en grande forme.

-Je vois ça. Bon et bien, voyons ça.

Il lui faut un peu plus de dix minutes pour ausculter Brainy et prendre sa tension avant de le laisser se reposer sur le lit d'auscultation alors qu'il revient à son bureau.

-Comme je m'en doutais, c'est la grippe. Mais c'est étrange, ce n'est pas du tout la saison pour ça, je me demande bien comment il a fait pour l'attraper.

-Euh, serait-il possible que le fait qu'il n'est jamais été malade avant pourrait être la cause ? Demande Saturn Girl.

-Jamais malade ? C'est impossible mademoiselle. Sans vouloir vous contredire, tout le monde tombe malade au moins une à deux fois dans sa vie, notamment durant l'enfance.

-Et bien en fait euh…

Et la jeune femme explique la condition exceptionnelle de Brainy qui somnole toujours sur la table, maintenant en compagnie de Lightning Lad qui fait en sorte qu'il ne tombe pas.

-Et bien, c'est assez incroyable en effet mais bon, de nos jours, je suppose que tout peut arriver.

-En effet.

-Donc, et bien, si c'est effectivement sa condition, j'ai peut-être une hypothèse.

-Qui serait ?

-Vous m'avait dit que c'est la première fois que votre jeune ami tombe malade, aussi… et bien que ce soit assez rare d'attraper la grippe en milieu de printemps, je pense que son corps – n'ayant aucuns anticorps et donc aucuns moyens de protections – a attrapé le premier virus qu'il a pu trouver.

-En l'occurrence, la grippe.

-J'en ai bien peur. Il n'a pas de chance, ce n'est pas la meilleure maladie pour commencer mais heureusement, bien traiter, elle se soigne très facilement de nos jours. Je vais vous prescrire les médicaments nécessaires à son rétablissement. Dit le médecin en rédigeant son ordonnance avant de la donner à Saturn Girl.

-Merci.

-Il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos, au moins une bonne semaine pour que le plus gros de la maladie passe. Il ne devra pas sortir du lit, même s'il a l'impression de se sentir mieux.

-D'accord.

-Il va sûrement être très malade pendant encore deux ou trois jours avant de commencer à aller mieux, aussi, ne soyez pas trop inquiets. Il finira par aller mieux.

-Très bien, je vous remercie docteur.

-Je vous en prie, dit-il en les raccompagnant à la porte du cabinet. –Et prenez soin de vous jeune homme. Au suivant s'il vous plait !

Rapidement, ils sortent de l'hôpital et s'empressent de retourner à la tour pour aller informer Bouncing Boy et mettre Brainy au lit. Les prochains jours n'allaient pas être joyeux.

-Je suppose qu'à voir vos têtes, les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes.

-Pas vraiment. Brainy a la grippe. Confirme Saturn Girl.

-Et comme c'est la première fois qu'il est malade, il va pas mal en baver. Rajoute Lightning Lad, alors qu'il soutient son ami fatigué contre lui.

-Le pauvre. Vu qu'il n'y a pas d'urgence pour le moment, il vaudrait mieux allé l'installer, il est épuisé.

Confirmant d'un signe de tête, Lightning Lad et Saturn Girl conduisent Brainy – dormant quasiment debout – jusqu'à sa chambre qui disposait désormais d'un lit. Une fois bien installé sous ses couvertures, il s'endort aussitôt. Permettant, sans le savoir, à ses deux amis d'aller se reposer.

En effet, depuis leur tour de garde et le problème de trajectoire du vaisseau ainsi que la visite chez le médecin pour lui, ils n'ont toujours pas eu le temps de dormir et donc de récupérer.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui, allez-vous reposer. Vous en avez besoin. Dit Triplicate Girl en entrant dans la chambre.

-Merci Triplicate. Dit Saturn Girl en sortant après un dernier regard à Brainy.

-On te le laisse, à plus tard. Finit Lightning Lad en la suivant.

Quand la porte se referme, Triplicate Girl s'approche de son collègue endormi et en profite pour lui faire une prise de sang puis prendre l'ordonnance laisser sur la table de nuit avant de bien remettre les couvertures et de sortir à son tour pour le laisser se reposer.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain de la visite chez le médecin, comme annoncer, l'état de Brainy s'empire et la fièvre prend rapidement le dessus sur tout le reste.

Le pauvre adolescent est en nage quand Triplicate Girl vient le voir pour lui donner des médicaments qui ne seront pas dangereux pour son système et quel a pu trouver après son analyse de sang de la veille.

-Oh mon pauvre chéri. Dit-elle avec empathie alors qu'elle pose les médicaments sur la table de chevet pour s'occuper de Brainy.

Elle lui retire la couette et aussitôt la forme recroquevillée en dessous frissonne et tente de la reprendre.

-Non Brainy, tu as trop chaud, il faut que ton corps se rafraichisse un peu. Je te la rendrais plus tard.

-Triplicate ?

-Oui c'est moi Brainy. Comment ça va ?

-Pas très bien. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant. Gémit-il pitoyablement en frottant ses bras pour tenter de se réchauffer bien que son corps entier soit couvert de sueur.

-Tu as la grippe, j'en ai bien peur. Lui répond-t-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux blond humides. –Tu vas aller pire avant d'aller mieux.

-Je n'aime pas être malade. C'est pénible. J'embête tout le monde.

-Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes. J'ai déjà été malade. Plus d'une fois d'ailleurs et c'est normal. Toi c'est la première fois, tu n'es pas encore habitué. Tu ne comprends pas encore très bien comment gérer tout ça mais tu t'y feras. Les humains tombent assez souvent malade, surtout quand il y a des épidémies de virus en hiver. C'est la pire saison pour les êtres humains, pas de bol pour toi.

-Hhhnnnnn… Je vais encore embêter tout le monde. gémit-il en retour à ces mauvaises nouvelles.

-Mais non, arrête de dire ça. C'est normal qu'on s'occupe de toi, on est amis non ? Et puis, c'est la première fois pour toi alors c'est d'autant plus important pour nous de nous occuper de toi. On te soutient, et ça ne nous dérange pas.

-Bien sûr que si. J'ai bien vu Saturn Girl et Lightning Lad pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de moi, ils étaient épuisés et je les ai empêchés de se reposer. Je suis un poids, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de rester. J'aurais dû partir.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. On ne veut pas que tu partes. Et que tu sois humain ou pas, que tu aies des pouvoirs ou pas, on s'en fiche. Tu es et resteras toujours un membre de la légion.

-Mais les règles de la légion disent que si…

-Je sais ce qu'elles disent mais on s'en fiche, ça peut toujours être modifié, et il est hors de question qu'on te laisse tomber. Assène Triplicate Girl avec force avant de se radoucir face à la surprise de Brainy. Aller, il faut te soigner maintenant. Tes médicaments sont sur le chevet, je te ramènerai ta dose tous les matins et tous les soirs, sinon j'ai peur que tu n'en prennes trop. Je te laisse, je dois retourner à l'infirmerie. A plus tard.

Et elle s'éloigne avant de s'arrêter devant la porte ouverte.

-On est tes amis Brainy, et tu ne seras jamais un fardeau.

Sur ce, elle sort de la pièce. Brainy se redresse alors sur ses coudes et regarde les cachets sur le chevet et le verre d'eau à côté. N'ayant pas le cœur à avaler quelque chose mais ne voulant pas être un fardeau plus longtemps, il prend les médicaments sans l'eau, attrape sa couette et se réfugie en dessous avant de se rendormir.

Il n'adresse quasiment pas la parole à qui que ce soit qui vienne le voir et reste enfermé sous sa couette toute la journée et le lendemain, mais il continue de prendre ses médicaments pour guérir aussi vite que possible.

De leur côté, les membres de la légion commencent à s'inquiéter. Notamment Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl et Bouncing Boy qui ont été les premiers à s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de leur ami durant leurs visites.

-Peut-être que c'est normal, c'est la première fois qu'il est malade. Dit Saturn Girl. Il ne sait peut-être pas comment interprété les signaux que son corps lui envoie et qu'il préfère rester dans son coin plutôt que de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

-Peut-être mais ce n'est quand même pas bon pour lui. Ajoute Bouncing Boy, songeur. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une déprime.

-Mais non, j'suis sûr que vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Contrecarre Lightning Lad. Il va bien, il faut juste lui laisser du temps.

-Je ne pense pas.

C'est Triplicate Girl qui vient de parler sombrement, en regardant tristement les autres. Ces derniers, intrigués, en demandent plus.

-Et bien… quand je suis allée le voir il y a deux jours pour lui donner ses premiers médicaments, on a un peu parlé et j'ai peur qu'il ne reconsidère sa décision de rester ici, au sein de la légion.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Demande Lightning Lad, surpris.

-Oui c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? C'est stupide, Brainy a toujours fait partie de la légion et ça ne risque pas de changer. Confirme Bouncing Boy.

-Certes, mais, depuis la bataille et surtout, depuis qu'il est devenu humain, il se sent comme s'il était devenu inutile. Explique Triplicate Girl. – Il se sent comme un fardeau, c'est lui-même qui me l'a dit. Et le fait qu'il soit malade n'arrange pas du tout son train de penser. Il se sent encore pire maintenant qu'il sait qu'on doit prendre soin de lui. Il me disait encore à quel point vous étiez épuisé après votre nuit de garde alors que vous aviez dû vous occuper de lui. Il se sent vraiment…

-Comme une charge. Termine Saturn Girl à sa place.

-Oh mince. Souffle Bouncing Boy et Lightning Lad en même temps.

-Il faut lui enlever cette idée de la tête. Dit Saturn Girl. Je ne veux pas qu'il remette en doute sa place au sein de la légion. Il est un des nôtres et il le restera toujours.

-T'as totalement raison. Appuient les autres en souriant.

-On va le laisser se reposer pendant encore quelques jours, et quand il sera assez rétablit pour tenir debout, on lui montrera qu'il est toujours l'un des nôtres. Explique Saturn Girl avec aplomb, gagnant immédiatement l'approbation des autres.

Mission : Remonter le moral de Brainy !


	5. Chapter 5

Dans son état, la fin de la semaine a été pénible à atteindre mais heureusement pour lui, désormais – bien que pas encore totalement rétabli – il allait beaucoup mieux et pouvait enfin sortir du lit pour réaliser les expériences qu'il souhaite.

-Enfin. S'exclame Brainy, soulagé, alors qu'il met enfin un pied hors des draps.

Se levant doucement pour ne pas risquer des vertiges ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait lui arriver dans son état presque guéri, il enfile rapidement un peignoir pour ensuite se diriger vers son nouveau bureau pour recommencer à travailler sur une invention qu'il avait commencé avant de tomber malade et qui le narguait depuis, là, en attente sur son bureau.

Ni une, ni deux, il s'y colle. Heureux comme pas possible, c'est souriant qu'il travaille. Ça le soulage, et ça l'occupe aussi. Depuis le début de la semaine, à force de rester dans son lit, son humeur s'était énormément dégradée.

Le fait de se faire soigner par les autres membres de la légion l'avait profondément ennuyé, et l'ennui toujours d'ailleurs étant donné que la guérison n'était pas encore totale. Ses amis n'avaient cessé de venir le voir au moins une fois par jour chacun, autant dire qu'il en avait eu des visites, mais la sensation d'être un fardeau et d'empêcher ses amis de faire ce qu'ils voulaient plutôt que de devoir s'arranger pour venir lui tenir compagnie n'avait pas aider du tout.

Son moral n'était donc pas au beau fixe, et il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait cessé de bouder ses amis qui, malgré tout, faisaient leur maximum pour lui. Cette simple pensée lui plombe la tête, il en perd le sourire alors qu'il pose ses outils.

Un fardeau. Un fardeau. Un fardeau… voilà ce que son cerveau équipé d'une intelligence de douzième niveau ne cesse de lui répéter depuis le début de sa convalescence.

Chaque jour il ne cesse de se le reprocher. Il empêche tout le monde d'être tranquille. Il a enfin pu devenir humain, son rêve depuis toujours et maintenant… il se retrouve sans pouvoirs, sans armure, sans rien du tout et en plus de ça, il tombe malade et devient un boulet pour toute la légion.

Faut pas croire, il est peut-être malade mais il n'est pas sourd pour autant. Il a bien entendu les autres s'arrangeaient entre eux pour qu'au moins une personne soit constamment avec lui pour lui remonter le moral. Il voyait bien, chaque jour qui passait, à quel point il était devenu embêtant pour les autres.

A la culpabilité de ce qu'il a fait lorsque son ancêtre à faillir détruire la galaxie toute entière, s'ajoute maintenant celle de ne plus servir à rien. Finalement, l'envie de bricoler lui passe, et il repose son invention à moitié avancée. Il finit par poser sa tête sur la surface froide de son bureau pour se morfondre encore plus.

Pour les autres membres de la légion, cette fin de semaine aura été longue à venir, très longue… surtout avec l'humeur terrible qui habite toujours Brainy.

Chaque jour ils sont allés le voir, lui parler de leur journée ou même de sujets qui auraient pu l'intéresser mais rien à faire, l'humeur de Brainy était au plus bas si bien qu'à la fin, il ne se donnait même plus la peine de saluer la personne qui venait le voir et restait enfermé sous sa couette.

Il n'a jamais pleuré, ou en tout cas, pas devant eux. Mais les quelques fois où ils ont pu voir son visage, il y avait des traces de larmes que même lui ne pouvait cacher. Son esprit n'était pas sain, et son corps encore moins.

L'intelligence de douzième niveau de Brainy a omis de lui rappeler que pour guérir – hors mis les médicaments – il fallait aussi qu'il mange et surtout qu'il boive beaucoup d'eau. Qu'importe que le futur possède de nouveaux remède ou médicaments, la nourriture et l'eau restent les essentiels de base d'un corps humain. Mais rien à faire, il n'a pas mangé quoi que ce soit et tous s'étonne encore qu'il puisse guérir malgré tout.

Même Triplicate Girl, qui pourtant a passé un sacré savon à Brainy sur ce sujet, n'est pas parvenu à lui faire manger ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée. Pensant qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas mangé devant eux par pudeur ou autre, ils s'étaient décidés à laisser des plateaux repas dans la chambre pour le laisser manger en tout intimité…mais rien à faire. Le lendemain, les plateaux étaient encore là et toujours pleins et Brainy n'était même pas sorti du lit.

Le seul moment où Saturn Girl et Bouncing Boy ont pu voir une amélioration chez leur ami c'est quand Triplicate Girl l'a autorisé, pas plus tard que ce matin après un dernier check-up, à sortir du lit et à se balader un peu dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait aussitôt laissé seul, pensant qu'il aimerait sûrement – aux vues de ces derniers jours – profiter seul de ça.

Et depuis, ils s'étaient tous regrouper dans la cuisine pour préparer et mettre au point leur plan pour lui remonter le moral. Alors que Timber Wolf prépare des cookies pour faire goûter de nouvelles saveurs à Brainy – qui mange bien trop peu pour lui, Saturn Girl et Shrinking Violet prépare un panier de pique-nique.

-Vous pensez que ça va lui plaire ? Demande Triplicate Girl, soucieuse. Il n'a rien mangé de toute la semaine, et c'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé.

-Ne t'en fais pas Triplicate, je pense que la sortie en elle-même devrait lui plaire. Rassure Saturn Girl en refermant le panier après avoir ajouté les cookies. Depuis le temps qu'il est enfermé dans sa chambre, il va sûrement vouloir prendre l'air.

-Mais vous n'oublierez pas…

-Nous ferons très attention, ne t'en fais pas. S'enquit-elle en coupant Triplicate Girl dans sa lancée. Et il sera bien couvert, j'ai déjà préparé tout ce qu'il faut.

-Bon d'accord.

-T'en fais pas Triplicate, avec moi il sera obligé de manger au moins un cookie, dit Timber Wolf en souriant. Je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir comme ça, crois-moi.

-Ok. Je vous fais confiance. Mais où sont les autres ? Lightning Lad n'est pas censé venir avec Chameleon Boy ?

-Ils nous rejoindront à l'entrée de la tour. Dit Saturn Girl. Ils ont pour mission de forcer Brainy à prendre une douche et à s'habiller pour sortir.

Un silence s'abat alors sur le petit groupe.

-Aie.

-Ouais, comme tu dis Timber Wolf.

-Je sais, ça n'ait pas gagné mais pas le choix, il faut parfois forcer les choses et Brainy ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix. Dit Saturn en saisissant son propre manteau qu'elle enfile au-dessus de ses habits normaux.

Son uniforme étant resté au placard, Timber Wolf aussi avait dû se changer. Habillé d'un t-shirt orange et d'un pantalon noir avec des bottes, il ne passait pas inaperçu mais on ne verrait pas que lui.

-Dommage que Phantom Girl ne puisse pas venir. Dit-il, pensivement.

-Elle devait aller à une réunion pour assister sa mère. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait préféré être là elle-aussi. Dit Shrinking Violet.

-Mm.

-Bon et bien, il est temps d'y aller. Autant être aux portes avant les garçons sinon, je suis sûre que Brainy pourrait tenter de s'enfuir de la tour pour leur échapper.

 _-NON, NON ET NON ! AAHHH !_

-Il a l'air d'avoir retrouvé de l'énergie en tout cas. Fait remarquer Timber Wolf en suivant Saturn Girl et Shrinking Violet qui approuvent d'un hochement de tête tout en avançant.

… … … … … … … … …

Plus loin dans la tour…

-Brainy, c'est Lightning Lad et Chameleon Boy, on peut entrer ?

La tête toujours écrasée sur la surface de son bureau – qui depuis s'est réchauffée – le dit Brainy ne bronche même pas d'un pouce.

-Brainy ? Bon, euh… on entre d'accord ?

Et la porte s'ouvre sur les deux acolytes qui se retrouvent aussitôt plongés dans le noir. Les rideaux ne sont pas ouverts, ce que Chameleon Boy s'empresse de corriger en courant au bout de la chambre.

Quand la luminosité reprend ses droits dans la petite pièce, les deux héros sont surpris de trouver leur ami – non pas dans son lit comme d'habitude – mais affalé à son bureau et surtout, et c'était le plus inquiétant, à ne rien faire. Il ne trifouillait même pas dans les outils ou les bouts de ferrailles qui trainent un peu partout autour de la zone du bureau ainsi que sur le meuble en lui-même.

-Brainy ? Appelle Chameleon Boy en se rapprochant doucement.

-Quoi ? Répond fadement ce dernier, sans bouger et la voix étouffée.

-Brainy, il faut que tu te reprennes, c'est pas bon de déprimé comme ça.

-Je vais très bien, merci, au-revoir.

-Brainy ! Assène Lightning Lad, en colère, faisant sursauter Brainy qui se ratatine un peu plus sur son bureau.

-Laissez-moi.

-Brainy, il faut arrêter de broyer du noir. C'est pas cool tu sais. On est tous inquiet pour toi tu sais ? On a peur de te perdre. Dit Chameleon Boy en s'accroupissant à côté de la chaise de Brainy.

Ce dernier tourne un peu la tête pour le regarder avec des yeux tristes, qui rende encore plus triste le changeur de forme.

-Vous m'avez déjà perdu. Dit-il doucement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore là, j'aurais dû partir quand je le voulais.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es plus bien avec nous ?

-C'est pas ça.

-Alors c'est quoi Brainy ? Demande Lightning Lad, un peu fort. Explique-nous, toi qui es si intelligent, vas-y. Détaille les choses.

La tristesse s'abat alors de plein fouet sur le nouvel humain à la peau verte, mais la colère aussi. Fatigué de devoir s'expliquer, il se lève brusquement, faisant tomber Chameleon Boy de sa place et reculer Lightning Lad.

-Justement, voilà le problème. Mon intelligence, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste ! Commence-t-il à dire fortement. C'est tout, à part ça, je n'ai plus rien ! Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs, et donc, je ne devrais même plus faire partie de la légion. C'est dans les règles pourtant…mais vous êtes les seuls à ne pas le voir.

-Qui t'as dit qu'on ne voulait pas le voir ? Dit Lightning Lad, entrant dans le jeu de son ami pour le faire parler. Tu ne t'ai pas dit, depuis le temps, qu'on le voyait très bien mais qu'on a décidé de n'en avoir rien à faire ? T'as plus de pouvoirs, et bien tant pis. Tu es toujours aussi intelligent, et rien que ça, ça te fait un sacré pouvoir.

-Non c'est faux, ce n'est pas un pouvoir.

-A proprement parler, c'est vrai. Intervient Chameleon Boy. Mais pour nous, c'est ton pouvoir désormais. Tu es quand même le seul parmi nous qui peut comprendre des choses incompréhensibles pour la plupart des êtres dans cet univers…comme dans les autres d'ailleurs !

-Mais…

-Tu es capable de travailler à la vitesse de l'éclair en cas de problème, et surtout en situation d'urgence comme tu l'as fait pour la dérive du vaisseau mère en début de semaine. Rajoute Lightning Lad. Tu ne sers pas à rien Brainy, au contraire. Tu es un atout majeur de cette légion et on t'abandonnera pas aussi facilement, tu peux toujours courir.

Brainy ne répond rien, réfléchissant à ce que ses amis lui disent.

-Quand bien même ce que vous dites serait vrai, il n'empêche que je suis toujours un fardeau. Je ne peux même pas m'occuper de moi-même depuis que je suis devenu humain.

-Mais c'est complètement normal idiot ! S'exclame Chameleon Boy.

-Ah bon ? Mais, mon intelligence…

-Ton intelligence est importante c'est vrai, mais elle ne peut pas tout deviner non plus. Tu n'es humain que depuis moins de deux semaines ! Imagine que les humains, ceux qui naissent normalement, eux doivent négocier des années durant pour apprendre à contrôler leur corps. Eux aussi ils ont besoin de temps pour apprendre, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Dit le changeur de forme, aguerri.

-Mais j'vous ai embêté toute la semaine. Insiste Brainy. Vous croyez que j'vous ai pas entendu vous arranger entre vous pour venir me voir, même quand je vous faisais la tête.

-Tu vois Chamy, j'te l'avais dit qu'il boudait. J'avais raison.

-Ouais, t'as gagné. Confirme Chameleon Boy, blasé.

-En attendant…Mon cher Brainy, pour que ton cerveau enregistre bien ce que je vais dire, surtout ouvre bien grand tes oreilles : Tu n'es pas un fardeau ! Tu n'as embêté personne ! Commence à crier Lightning Lad en s'approchant de son ami. Si on s'est tous arrangé et échange nos tour de garde, c'est justement parce qu'on tient à toi et qu'on voulait toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec toi pour que tu ne restes pas seul. C'est parce qu'on t'aime, et qu'on se soucie de toi qu'on a fait tout ça. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur toi !

-Ah…

-Bien, maintenant que tu vas pouvoir laisser ton cerveau cogiter là-dessus et comprendre enfin à quel point tu es stupide de penser que tu es un boulet ou c'que tu veux, il est temps de se préparer. Coupe Lightning La d en remontant les manches de son sweet du jour.

-Les filles doivent sûrement déjà nous attendre. Complète Chameleon Boy en prenant les vêtements qu'il avait ramenés pour Brainy.

-Qu'est-ce que… NON, NON ET NON !


	6. Chapter 6

_-Qu'est-ce que… NON, NON ET NON !_

-Et bah voilà, c'était pas si compliqué, hein Brainy ?

-Je suis humilié pour le reste de mon existence, geint ce dernier alors que ses amis l'escortent hors de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre les filles.

-Roh allons, on est des mecs, on a déjà tout vu. Dit Lightning Lad en référence à la douche forcée qu'il venait de lui faire prendre.

-Je vous haie.

-Mais non, c'est pas vrai et tu le sais. Assure le manieur d'éclairs, pimpant.

-C'est sûrement ça le pire. Finit Brainy, désabusé.

Parcourant les couloirs, ils ralentissent l'allure quand le vert commence à s'essouffler. Quand ils arrivent devant les filles, même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il est aussitôt emmitouflé dans une énorme doudoune par les bons soins de Saturn Girl alors que Shrinking Violet tient un drôle de panier.

-Très bien, maintenant qu'on est tous là. Nous allons pouvoir y aller.

-Aller où ? Demande Brainy, au courant de rien.

-Tu verras bien, p'tit génie. L'enquiquine Lightning Lad, répondant au nom de Garth maintenant qu'ils sont en civil.

Imra pour Saturn Girl, Querl pour Brainy (mais ils savent tous qu'ils l'appelleront quand même Brainy), Reep pour Chameleon Boy et Shrinking Violet sera désormais Salu tandis que Timber Wolf se fera appeler Brin.

Ensemble, ils quittent le quartier général de la légion pour une promenade qui, tous l'espèrent – hors mis Brainy bien sûr – qu'elle fera du bien à leur ami encore pas traque.

Ils déambulent dans les rues, les filles en profitant pour convaincre Brainy de faire du shopping pour se faire une garde-robe étant donné qu'il n'avait rien à se mettre. C'est bien malheureux que les garçons seront trainés de rayon en rayon. Quand, au bout de deux grosses heures, ils sortent enfin de là, un souffle commun leur échappe…quelle corvée. Lui qui n'y connaissait rien jusqu'à maintenant, avec l'approche des filles, Brainy ne se risquerait plus jamais à aller dans un magasin…sauf urgence bien entendu.

Il est onze heures et demie quand ils se posent au parc pour se reposer. Dans sa doudoune, Brainy était dans une sueur pas possible aussi… dès que les autres ont le dos tourné… il s'empresse de la retirer – ainsi que l'écharpe.

-Brainy, rhabille-toi tout de suite ! Crie Garth, qui vient de le voir du coin de l'œil, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres.

-Pas question, j'ai trop chaud là-dedans, et ça j'l'ai vite compris. Refuse Brainy en balançant les lourds vêtements plus loin de sa personne.

-Brainy, tu vas être encore plus malade. Encourage Saturn Girl mais rien à faire.

-Brainy…

Là c'est Garth qui l'appelle d'un ton menaçant, et Brainy sent la menace venir quand son ami s'approche lentement de lui. Se relevant rapidement, souffrant d'un petit vertige au passage et d'une vue qui se brouille de blanc quelques instants, il commence à courir loin de Garth qui se met à le poursuivre avec la doudoune dans le parc.

-Hey attendez, vous avez oublié ça ! crie Reep en prenant l'écharpe et en se mettant à la poursuite de Brainy à son tour.

Il leur faudra près d'un quart d'heure et tous les regards curieux des passants du parc pour qu'enfin Garth ne parvienne à attraper son ami – encore malade malgré sa bonne forme – après une ruse de Reep qui s'était changé en chien pour créer un obstacle aux pieds de Brainy ce qui lui avait fait rencontré le sol – heureusement sans douleur sinon les filles l'auraient tué.

Le malheureux bataillera comme un fou pendant deux bonnes minutes mais finira par perdre face à ses deux assaillants qui finissent par le ramener auprès des filles, encapuchonné dans la doudoune avec l'écharpe pour bloquer la fermeture éclair – comme ça plus de risque qu'il puisse enlever le vêtement.

-Brainy, vraiment… soupire Salu alors que Brin ouvre le panier qu'ils avaient emmené.

-MmmMmmMMmm.

-Je te demande pardon ? Demande-t-elle.

-MmmMmMmm !

-Les gars, vous pourriez pas desserrer un peu l'écharpe, on ne comprend rien de ce qu'il dit, et je crois qu'il a besoin d'air. Demande Saturn Girl.

-Oh ? Pardon Brainy. Dit Reep en s'empressant de libérer ce pauvre gosse.

-Ah… enfin, j'ai cru mourir. Souffle ce dernier, soulagé de pouvoir à nouveau respirer. Je disais qu'il fait toujours aussi chaud là-dedans, je vais mourir.

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne mourras pas, pas tant qu'on sera là en tout cas. Lui sourit Salu.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins enlever l'écharpe, s'il vous plait ? Supplie Brainy.

-D'accord mais seulement ça, et tu la remettras quand on repartira.

-Oh merci. Dit ce dernier en s'empressant d'enlever l'objet incriminé qui tente de l'étouffer depuis tout à l'heure. Ah…

-Heureux que tu te sentes mieux, dit Brin en sortant une boite en plastique du panier avant de l'ouvrir pour révéler une douzaine de cookies fait par ses soins. Maintenant, à table !

Brainy devient d'un vert pâle sans même le savoir à la vue de la nourriture alors que son estomac se contracte soudainement et qu'il ne couvre son ventre, par réflexe, pour apaiser la douleur.

Mais rien n'échappe aux autres. Et surtout pas à Brin qui s'est engagé à le faire manger. Mais il ne sert à rien de le brusquer, ça ne le rendrait que plus réticent aussi la manière douce semble la mieux appropriée.

-J'ai pensé rien qu'à toi quand je les ai fait. Explique Brin en présentant l'assiette de cookies à son ami qui s'est malgré tout assis non loin. Je suis sûr que tu as toujours voulu savoir quel goût pouvait bien avoir le chocolat qu'on mange tous, nan ?

-Euh oui.

-Et bien c'est le moment ou jamais de tester. Il y en a plusieurs sortes. Ceux-là sont tout chocolat, ceux-là au chocolat et aux noisettes, et les derniers sont à la nougatine et aux pépites de chocolats. Dit-il en désignant chaque partie de l'assiette avant de la tendre à Brainy. Maintenant, tu peux essayer celui que tu veux, et si tu aimes ça, tu pourras en prendre autant que tu veux. J't'en ferais même d'autres à la tour si vraiment tu aimes ça.

-Wouaow… c'est tentant, mais j'ai le ventre complètement euh… comment vous dites déjà… noué ?

-Ouais c'est ça, mais c'est normal. Tu as été malade récemment et en plus tu n'as rien mangé, il faut que ton estomac s'habitue à avoir de la nourriture régulièrement. Une fois que tu auras mangé quelque chose, tu verras, ton estomac va se détendre. Assure Salu en s'approchant d'eux pour prendre un cookie. Essaye et tu verras bien.

Intrigué… mais surtout tenté par l'odeur des gâteaux dans l'assiette, et malgré la douleur de son estomac, Brainy en prend un au chocolat-noisettes. Il le regarde un moment, sous l'attention des autres, et finit par croquer dedans.

Il y a un silence jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne s'illuminent.

-Whoua ! C'est vrai que c'est bon !

Un souffle général se fait entendre alors que lui finit son cookie pour aussitôt en reprendre un autre.

-Je n'y connais rien en cuisine mais Brin, franchement, tes cookies sont délicieux. Dit-il faisant sourire le concerné alors que l'assiette tourne entre les autres.

-J'te l'avais dit que t'allais aimer. Maintenant t'auras le droit à ta dose de cookies quotidienne. Assure-t-il, heureux que son ami aime sa cuisine.

-Vrai ? Ah merci. Sourit Brainy, content.

-De rien. Les amis c'est fait pour ça.

Et c'est ainsi que le pique-nique au parc prend enfin tout son sens. Bien que le sujet principal du problème n'ait pas encore été totalement abordé avec tout le monde, et surtout avec le principal concerné qui se régale actuellement de cookies, les choses s'étaient déjà améliorées.

Le moral de Brainy allait un peu mieux, il sourit et se régale, pour le moment c'était le principal.

Mais la mission de la légion n'est pas terminée, le plus dur allait être à venir…


	7. Chapter 7

Le retour au quartier général de la légion s'est bien passé.

Le trajet s'est fait dans le calme, tout le monde était bien fatigué après avoir été faire un tour au zoo où Brainy s'était réjoui de pouvoir s'instruire et surtout, surtout ! De pouvoir enfin toucher et ressentir la sensation d'un animal sur sa peau humaine.

C'était une surprise de Saturn Girl qui avait pensé qu'il aimerait ça, et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Ils avaient même eu du mal à le faire quitter l'activité pour que le groupe suivant puisse passer. Il avait fallu le convaincre avec les cookies restant de Timber Wolf qui était toujours aussi content que son ami aime ses préparations.

Maintenant dans sa chambre, l'intelligence de douzième niveau de Brainy se repose tranquillement de sa journée riche en émotions mais aussi fatigante pour son état de santé encore affaibli.

Quand Triplicate Girl vient au soir pour lui ramener sa dose de médecine pour la journée, s'est endormi dans son lit qu'elle le trouve. Le voyant fatigué, elle décide de le laisser dormir, il pourra prendre ses cachets plus tard dans la nuit s'il se réveille.

-Il est épuisé le pauvre. Dit-elle aux autres qu'elle rejoint dans le salon de la tour.

-Tu m'étonnes, après une journée pareille. Même moi, j'suis naze. Dit Lightning Lad, assis dans le canapé… ou plutôt étalé sur les coussins.

-Oui mais il s'est amusé, c'est le plus important. Ajoute Saturn Girl, assise dans le fauteuil non loin des autres. Son moral s'est un peu amélioré et surtout, il a enfin mangé quelque chose.

-Ouais, j'suis content que mes cookies lui aient plu. Dit Timber Wolf, assis par terre devant le canapé.

-C'est clair, il les a littéralement dévoré. Un véritable succès vieux. S'enjoue Chameleon Boy, assis à côté de Lightning Lad.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il doit se reposer donc demain, pas de sortie mais il pourra se balader dans la tour comme il le souhaite. Dit Triplicate Girl en retournant à l'infirmerie. A plus tard tout le monde.

-Salut ! Disent-ils tous en chœur.

Et le silence retombe parmi eux. Installés un peu partout dans le salon, ils se reposent un moment avant que Saturn Girl ne reprenne la parole.

-On ne va pas insisté sur quoi que ce soit avec lui dans les jours à venir, on va attendre qu'il se soit bien reposé et bien remis de la grippe avant de lui prouver qu'il fait toujours partie de l'alliance. Je ne voudrais pas que son moral se dégrade si on s'y prend trop vite.

-Oui c'est pas faux, confirme Shrinking Violet. Mais comment faire pour lui prouver qu'on tient vraiment à lui ?

-Et surtout, comment faire pour qu'il accepte enfin – dans son petit cerveau de génie – qu'on ne lui en veut pas pour l'histoire avec son ancêtre ? Ajoute Lightning Lad en se redressant.

-Que personne ne lui en veut. Précise Timber Wolf. Il faut qu'on lui apporte la preuve que personne dans la galaxie ne lui tient rigueur de quoi que ce soit. Les faits ont été démontrés, même les Coluan ont approuvé les méfaits de Braignac 1.

-J'ai peut-être une idée ! Propose Chameleon Boy, attirant l'attention des autres sur lui. Vous savez que mon père a beaucoup de relations un peu partout dans la galaxie ? Et Ici aussi, des membres de l'alliance ont des parents qui travaillent dans la politique des planètes ou autres, nan ?

-Ouais mais… j'vois pas où tu veux en venir ? Dit Lightning Lad.

-Simple, écoutez bien…

Et ainsi, il expose le plan qu'il venait d'élaborer à ses amis pour aider Brainy à enfin se sentir à nouveau comme un membre de cette famille que forme l'alliance.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà trois jours depuis la sortie au zoo que ses amis avaient organisé pour lui, et lui voudrait vraiment y retourner – pour une fois qu'il peut faire quelque chose comme un humain ordinaire (hors mis sa peau verte bien entendu) – mais Triplicate Girl avait été très stricte à ce sujet.

Depuis qu'elle était en charge de l'infirmerie, elle était devenue intransigeante avec ses patients, et Brainy ne dérogeait pas à la règle !

Si bien qu'il était coincé dans la tour avec les autres. Mais, les choses se sont améliorées grâce à l'aide de ses amis et collègues de l'Alliance, car depuis – alors qu'avant il serait resté dans sa chambre pour se morfondre sur la bataille qui a bien failli détruire la galaxie – et bien, il sort beaucoup plus.

Il y a toujours au moins une personne avec lui pour toujours lui remonter le moral, et il pouvait même parfois faire un peu de bricolage quand les ordinateurs de la Tour avaient besoin de réparation. Comme c'est lui qui les a quasiment tous créer et mis en place, il était bien entendu le mieux placé pour ça.

Mais voilà, depuis le lendemain de la sortie, il a remarqué que ses amis se comportaient assez étrangement. Il surprenait parfois des échanges de regards entre Saturn Girl et Lightning Lad, ou encore des messes-basses entre Bouncing Boy, Chameleon Boy et Phantom Girl qui était rentrée depuis peu de son séjour chez sa mère, chancelière politique.

Cela ne lui aurait pas paru plus bizarre que d'habitude à Brainy, si ce n'est le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce, les conversations s'arrêtaient aussitôt pour reprendre plus fortement sur un sujet stupide comme le sport ou autre, comme si Saturn Girl en avait quelque chose à faire de ce que Lightning Lad pouvait faire sur les courses de Flightbords… étrange vraiment, suspect surtout…

Cependant, impossible à chaque fois de tenter de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se tramer entre eux puisque c'est à chaque fois ce moment où ses soupçons commencent à déranger que Timber Wolf l'entraine dans la cuisine de la Tour pour lui faire tester des nouvelles sortes de cookies… si bien qu'à force, il avait fini par prendre au moins une livre de poids en plus.

Comme lui disait son ami, vu qu'il était maigre comme une tige de roseau, cette livre ne lui ferait que du bien. Mouais… en attendant, le drôle de complot qui se trame dans son dos continue de l'intriguer. C'est décidé, ce soir, il sortira en douce pour tenter de prendre ses amis sur le vif… là, ils ne pourront plus se dérober !

-C'est bon, il est parti ?

-Oui c'est bon, il a pris sa dernière dose de médicaments et dort à poings fermés. A partir de demain, il sera officiellement guéri de sa première grippe.

-Ah… s'expriment joyeusement plusieurs voix avant qu'un « chut ! » ne retentisse.

-Silence, il va nous entendre sinon !

-On devrait aller préparer le salon si on veut avoir fini dans les temps.

-Ouais, pas faux. Allons-y.

Et c'est un troupeau entier de bruits de pas qui s'éloigne de la porte d'un Brainy… faussement endormi après le passage de Triplicate Girl.

Etre malade lui avait vite appris à facilement joué la comédie quand il voulait être tranquille, et ça marche toujours aussi bien. Aussi, pour être sûr qu'ils soient tous assez éloignés et plus du tout sur leur garde, il décide d'attendre une dizaine de minutes avant de se lever.

-Alors comme ça, ça va se passer dans le salon ? Se dit-il en sortant de ses couvertures et en enfilant ses pantoufles. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent trafiquer. Tout ce dont je suis sûr c'est que cet « événement » me concerne vu le nombre de cachoteries qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Debout et habillé de son nouveau peignoir violet acheté lors de la sortie trois jours plus tôt – et sélectionnée par Shrinking Violet qui lui disait qu'il irait parfaitement avec sa couleur de peau – Brainy ouvre très lentement sa porte, aussi silencieusement que possible. Vive les pantoufles molletonnées qui ne faisaient aucun bruit quand il avance dans les couloirs en veillant à ne croiser personne.

Il lui faudra environ cinq minutes pour arriver dans le couloir qui mène au salon où des chuchotements de voix lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Bizarrement, il n'avait croisé personne… ils ne seraient pas tous dans le salon quand même ?

Un seul moyen de vérifier… plaquant son oreille contre le mur, il reconnait les voix de Lightning Lad – le moins discret de tous – ainsi que les voix de Timber Wolf et Saturn Girl. A l'écoute du nombre de voix dans ce brouhaha, nul doute qu'ils devaient bien tous être là.

Que faire ?

Entrer maintenant pour demander des explications ou attendre que le brouhaha se calme pour entrer ?

Non, pas de dentelles. Il veut des réponses ? Le seul moyen de les avoir, c'est de tous les prendre sur le fait !

Il se rapproche de l'entrée et risque un petit coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ils sont tous occupés au centre de la pièce, parfait. Il entre discrètement et se plante dans l'entrée.

-Est-ce que vous allez enfin vous décidez à me dire ce que vous trafiquez depuis trois jours ?

Et là, c'est la stupeur totale pour tous les membres de l'Alliance présents dans la pièce et qui se sont tous tourné d'un même homme vers Brainy… qu'ils n'attendaient vraiment pas.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réponses, le jeune homme reprend la parole.

-Et bien ? Est-ce qu'un animal aurait mangé votre langue ?

-Br… Brainy ?

-Oui, c'est mon nom.

-Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Triplicate Girl nous a dit que tu dormais après tes médicaments ! S'exprime Lightning Lad, choqué.

-Oh, tu veux dire, ces médicaments ? Demande Brainy en sortant des pilules de sa bouche. Il se trouve que je n'aime pas vraiment les messes-basses et les regards échangés dans mon dos, ni le fait qu'on me prenne pour un idiot dès que je rentre dans une pièce aussi… j'ai décidé que ce soir, je voulais avoir des réponses.

Et il balance les cachets dans une poubelle non loin avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les autres membres qui maintenant, se regardaient tous, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi faire.

-Est-ce que je dois utiliser Computo pour avoir des réponses à mes questions ou est-ce que vous préférez prendre votre courage à deux mains ?

-Tu ne peux pas te servir de Computo, j'ai bloqué ton accès justement pour que tu ne puisses pas savoir quoi que ce soit ! Dit Bouncing Boy.

-Bouncy, je suis celui qui a créé Computo ce qui fait que j'ai toujours un accès minimal à ses fonctions mais je dois dire que tu as fait un bon travail parce qu'il a fallu que j'attende de pouvoir effectuer des petites réparations de bases pour accéder aux données que tu me cachais… faut pas m'en vouloir, je suis plutôt du genre curieux.

-Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé ça pour savoir ? Demande Shrinking Violet.

-Parce que je m'attendais, ou plutôt « espérais » dit-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts pour bien appuyé ses dires, que vous me diriez enfin la vérité mais apparemment – et c'est bien ce que je pensais depuis le jour où je suis devenu humain – je ne dois plus être assez digne de confiance pour que cela arrive.

-Brainy, non…

-Ce n'est rien Saturn Girl. Le coupe-t-elle d'un geste. Je ne suis pas offensé, moi-même je m'en veux encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé et personne – pas même vous – ne pourrez jamais m'enlever ça de là, dit-il en désignant sa tempe avant de tourner les talons pour sortir. Mais j'aurais au moins espérer, qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait pour cette Alliance, vous auriez au moins eu la franchise de me dire que j'étais devenu gênant, je serais parti.

-Brainy…

-Je vous laisse, je retourne me coucher. Continuez donc à faire ce que vous faisiez, navré de vous avoir interrompu. Dit-il en s'éloignant. Ne vous en faites pas, dès demain matin, je ne serais plus à votre charge !

Et sur ce, il disparait de leur vue pour retourner dans sa chambre. Dans le salon, tous sont encore sous le choc de cette conversation, certains tenaient même encore des banderoles dans leurs mains.


	9. Chapter 9 - Final

-Je crois qu'on vient de faire une grosse boulette. Dit Lightning Lad, les yeux fixés sur l'encadrement de l'entrée du salon.

-Non, tu crois ? Demande ironiquement Timber Wolf.

-Il faut absolument aller le voir, où il risque de partir et là, on ne le reverra plus jamais ! Dit Saturn Girl en sortant au galop de la pièce pour aller rattraper son ami.

-Oh non, Brainy. Ne pars pas Brainy ! Crie Shrinking Violet en suivant son amie.

-Je pense qu'on devrait les suivre, nan ?

-T'en as encore d'autres des brillantes idées comme celle-là ? Se moque Timber Wolf en courant derrière elles à son tour, rapidement suivi des autres.

Phantom Girl et Chameleon Boy les suivent avant de faire demi-tour pour revenir dans le salon où elle s'empare d'un rouleau et lui d'une boite en bois vernie avant de faire à nouveau demi-tour et de repartir à la suite des autres.

Et Saturn Girl avait raison !

Quand elle et Shrinking Violet arrive dans la chambre de Brainy, ce dernier est assis sur le bord de son lit avec une photo dans les mains.

-Brainy…

-Vous fatiguez pas les filles, j'en vaux pas la peine.

-Mais Brainy, on ne veut pas que tu partes ! Dit Shrinking Violet. Si on te cachait des choses, ce n'était pas pour te faire penser qu'on ne te faisait plus confiance.

-On voulait simplement te faire une surprise, s'empresse d'ajouter Saturn Girl, attirant l'attention de son ami sur elles.

-Une surprise ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour que ton cerveau enregistre enfin le message du « tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est ton ancêtre qui a failli détruire la galaxie et pas toi. C'est à lui qu'on en veut, pas à toi ! » Crie Lightning Lad en entrant à son tour, suivit des autres membres de l'alliance… autant dire que la pièce était rapidement remplie.

-C'est faux. Vous, vous pensez peut-être ça mais je doute que le reste de la galaxie soit en phase avec vous. Dit sombrement Brainy en reposant son regard sur la photo dans ses mains.

-Et c'est bien pour ça que depuis trois jours, on s'évertue à tout faire pour te prouver le contraire. Dit Chameleon Boy en entrant aux côtés de Phantom Girl. Mais, comme on était sûr que si on t'en parlait, tu ferais tout pour nous en empêchait parce que tu n'y crois pas, et bien… il a fallu faire ça dans ton dos.

-On ne voulait pas que tu interprètes notre démarche comme ça et on est désolés, on aurait tous dû se douter qu'après la bataille, tu penserais forcément ce genre de chose… mais c'est totalement faux. Ajoute Phantom Girl.

-Et j'aurais eu raison de ne pas y croire ! Vous souvenez vous bien de ce qui a failli se passer ? Toute une galaxie a failli être « dématérialisée » et vous cherchez encore à prouver le contraire ?!

-Non, pas le contraire Brainy, dit Saturn Girl en venant le rejoindre sur le bord du lit tout en posant une main sur son épaule. On essaye juste de te faire comprendre que c'est ton ancêtre qui a fait ça, pas toi.

-Pourtant c'est le cas. Sans moi, il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça.

-Mais sans toi, nous n'aurions jamais pu empêcher ça non plus. Dit Timber Wolf à son tour. Au départ, c'est pour sauver le peuple de Superman que tu as dû demander conseil à ton ancêtre et je suis sûr qu'il avait déjà prévu ça dans son plan pour détruire la galaxie !

-Tu ne peux pas éternellement t'en vouloir pour ce que lui a fait, ou pour qui tu es. Tu es Braignac 5 certes, mais c'est justement ça qui te différencie de lui. Tu es le 5, le Coluan qui était le plus admiratifs des humains et autres peuples que n'importe quel Coluan n'auraient jamais été. Dit Phantom Girl en s'approchant de Brainy en lui tendant le rouleau électronique. Tu n'es pas du tout lui et même ton peuple le dit.

-Quoi ? Mon peuple ? Pas possible…

-Et pourtant… dit Phantom Girl en lui indiquant de lire le document du rouleau.

Lentement, après avoir posé sa photo sur ses genoux, il déroule le message électronique avant de commencer à le lire. Autant dire qu'avec son intelligence de douzième niveau, ça va vite… mais il bloque quand même sur le dernier paragraphe qu'il se met à lire à voix haute.

-« C'est ainsi que nous, peuple Coluan, affirmons que les agissements ayant conduit à la presque destruction de la galaxie relèvent des agissements malfaisants de Braignac 1 qui est parvenu à prendre le contrôle de son descendant Braignac 5. La preuve de ce contrôle ayant été prouvée par les membres de l'Alliance des Super-héros, le peuple Coluan exclu toutes responsabilités de la part de Braignac 5 et le déclare innocent dans ces événements. »

Sans voix, Brainy repose lentement le document par-dessus la photo sur ses genoux sans le lâcher du regard, n'y croyant pas.

-C'est impossible… jamais le peuple Coluan n'aurait reconnu une chose pareille. Comment…

-C'était dur mais grâce à une puce retrouvée après la bataille par Bouncing Boy et qui contenait des restes mathématiques des données de ton ancêtre ainsi que l'algorithme d'un virus très puissant qu'on soupçonnait d'avoir permis le contrôle de ton corps et de ton esprit… et bien, autant dire que les Coluan n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de juger de ton innocence. Dit Phantom Girl.

-Ils ont accepté de me juger innocent ? Mais comment ? Leur justice est disons… très stricte.

-Il faudra remercier ma mère pour cela, dit joyeusement Phantom Girl.

-Ainsi que mon père, ajoute Chameleon Boy. –Grâce à ses relations commerciales très importantes en électronique avec la planète Colu et le fait que la mère de Phantom Girl soit la chancelière de la galaxie, ils n'ont pas cherché à s'attirer les foudres des autres planètes et perdre beaucoup au niveau commercial.

-Ce qui aurait été catastrophique pour l'économie et l'avancement de la planète Colu, étant donné qu'une assez grande partie de leur matériel – notamment les métaux servant à nous créer – proviennent des autres planètes. Dit Brainy en regardant toujours le document avant de sourire.

-Brainy ?

-J'aurais juste voulu voir leurs têtes quand ils ont dû reconnaître publiquement l'existence d'un programme défectueux dans leurs propres réalisations. Les coluan sont tellement fiers que ça a dû leur griller pas mal de circuits d'écrire ce texte. Dit-il en soulevant le dit-document de ses genoux avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

Et c'est un rire général qui finit par se propager parmi toutes les personnes présentes alors que Chameleon Boy s'approche de lui avec sa boite dans les mains, calmant ainsi les choses.

-La nouvelle a été propagée dans toute la galaxie par les bons soins de mon père qui, comme tu le sais, à toujours cru en toi depuis que tu es un enfant. Dit-il en lui donnant la boite tout en maintenant le couvercle fermé avec sa main. Tu es donc, depuis minuit ce matin, officiellement blanchi de tout acte de malveillance partout dans l'univers et, et bien maintenant que la petite fête qu'on avait prévu pour toi est quelque peu… perturbée…

-Pardon. Je pensais…

-On ne t'en veux pas Brainy, c'est juste qu'on aurait aimé voit ta tête quand la surprise te serait tombée dessus, on y est encore jamais parvenu. Dit Lightning Lad, souriant.

-Exact. Donc, comme je disais, vu que les plans ont changés, et bien voilà ce qu'on tenait tous à t'offrir pour te rappeler que tu es et resteras toujours un membre très important de l'Alliance.

Et Brainy peut enfin ouvrir la boite pour rester bouche-bée quant à son contenu.

-Lightning Lad, c'est le moment vite, une photo ou on va perdre ça ! Dit l'un des membres.

Aussitôt, un flash éblouit quelque peu l'assemblée alors que le jeune homme à la peau verte ne reprenne ses esprits et de sortir l'anneau et le badge en argent à l'effigie de l'Alliance qui sont désormais siens.

-Il y a eu une nouvelle configuration des membres de l'Alliance pour que notre organisation puisse continuer à pouvoir agir. Dit Bouncing Boy, heureux. – Il y a désormais une catégorie de Héros dits « premiers » qui sont composés de celles et ceux qui ont été les premiers à créer l'Alliance ou qui ont tellement apporté pour elle qu'ils sont considérés comme tels.

-« Premiers » ?

-Oui Brainy. Dit Saturn Girl en montrant sa propre bague en argent. Moi, ainsi que Lightning Lad, Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, Cosmic Boy, Sun Boy et Phantom Girl, tu fais partis des membres fondateurs de l'Alliance. Bienvenue à nouveau Brainy, tu nous as manqué. Finit-elle en prenant l'anneau de son ami pour lui mettre au doigt avant de lui faire un câlin.

Surpris, il lui rend son geste un peu maladroitement… les émotions, s'étaient pas encore ça. il se lève ensuite et se place face aux autres.

-Je suis encore très étonné de tout ce que vous avez fait, et j'me sens soudain très bête… dit-il en se grattant la tête, faisant ainsi rire les autres. Mais je vous remercie vraiment. Je pense toujours que j'ai une certaine responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'est passé mais, de savoir que la galaxie ne me voit pas comme un monstre… ça aide.

-Tu va enfin arrêter de te morfondre ? Demande Lightning Lad, s'attirant les foudres des autres. Bah quoi ? Il vous manque pas à vous le petit génie souriant qui a toujours réponse à tout ?

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Répondent-ils tous en chœur.

-Je ne suis pas souriant Light, mais oui, je vais arrêter de me morfondre comme tu dis. Et puis, ça commençait à me manquer de ne plus être avec vous comme avant alors ça devrait aller.

-Et maintenant que tu es guéri, tu vas enfin pouvoir revenir nous aider.

-J'aurais pu le faire bien avant.

-Dis ça à Triplicate. Dit Lightning Lad, s'attirant un coup dans les côtes de cette dernière.

-Ouais, pas faux. Confirme Brainy. Encore merci pour tout, c'est vraiment très important pour moi. Vous avez fait beaucoup en si peu de temps, et en « essayant » de me cacher tout ça… vous seriez presque doués.

-Hey !

-Je plaisante. Merci à tous, finit Brainy en regardant maintenant son anneau.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais, il y a toujours la fête qui nous attend dans le salon. Dit Timber Wolf en sortant. Et Brainy, tu as une exclusivité sur les cookies !

-Encore ? Mais j'en ai mangé tellement ces trois derniers jours…

Et tout le monde se met à rire en sortant de la chambre pour aller quand même faire la fête prévue, un peu plus tôt que prévue.

Brainy est le dernier à sortir après avoir assuré à Saturn Girl qu'il arrive.

Quand il est enfin seul, il dépose le badge d'argent de l'alliance sur sa table de chevet à côté du précieux document qui l'innocenter – et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir de toute sa vie – avant de remettre la photo qu'il tenait à sa place d'origine… proche de son oreiller pour qu'il puisse la regarder à n'importe quel moment.

Quittant alors sa chambre pour enfin aller rejoindre les autres, le cadre photo électronique s'illumine dans la soudaine noirceur. Dévoilant ainsi à l'obscurité l'image d'un groupe d'ami très soudé avec au centre, un Brainy très heureux et un petit singe sur son épaule, résultat de leur sortie au zoo trois jours plus tôt.

L'un des meilleurs jours de sa nouvelle vie.

Fin.


End file.
